


Empty Face protects his world

by Fireember345



Category: Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Friendship, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: The story of a child who sees only an angel rather than a monster. Do not own slender man.
Kudos: 10





	Empty Face protects his world

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I did way back that I want to share.

_Alone..._

_Alone..._

_Always alone..._

* * *

Those were the only thoughts of a certain specter of darkness. Known by many names to humans, he chose one to be feared as the Slender Man. He is known for his empty face and thin body, killing anyone who enters his domain. He hated the very trees he yearns to protect covered in the ones who wish to destroy them. Nature was at peace because of him and he intends to keep that way, even at the price of being alone.

This was his bliss before he died those many years ago, even when he was alive, he was alone. But he tore away those memories long ago, all he ever needed was his trees and the creatures that lived within them. Anyone else who tried to harm what he has left would be slain by his sharpened branches. The Slender believed that all humans were evil and only destroy. But one day a young boy came into the forest, with his only teddy bear, he traveled into the deepest part of the woods.

The boy was no older than six or seven, his hair held a shiny and curled brown, his eyes were green and he only wore a large cloak. The slender man did not care if he was a child, he was still in his forest. But as he stalked in the shadows, he noticed the child, oddly mending a bird's wing. "Mr. Birdy, you need to be more careful. You could have gotten really hurt." The boy smiled as he finished helping the bird and bringing it back to its nest.

After the boy was finished, he grabbed his teddy and began to walk in the forest, admiring nature. The Slender, still surprised by these sudden actions, followed the boy, but never revealed himself. The boy finally stopped to dip his tiny feet in the water. The small boy sang a cute little song as the forest joined with him. The Slender looked at him from behind and began to think new and very strange thoughts.

* * *

_Why..._

_Why..._

_Why protect?_

* * *

Then the Slender noticed the boy getting up, but then he slipped on the wet grass. The boy screamed as he fell into the cold river. Thrashing in the water, the boy yelled for help for someone to help him. Then suddenly pure black branches wrapped around the frightened boy and pulled him to safety. The tiny child gasped and breathed in oxygen desperately as he shivered in the cold. After the shock was over, the child looked around for the person who helped him.

"Thank you, angel." The child thanked as he left the forest for home. The Slender follow and secretly guide the boy to home. Since then, the boy would always visit the forest, bringing a picnic basket of food for his angel. "Mr. Boo Boo! Please come out, I brought us a picnic!" The boy shouted as the dark spirit appeared from the darkness like a raven from the night. The Slender bend forward as the boy held out a sandwich to him.

"I never told you my name. My name is Donny. I live in an orphanage with the other kids. They always pick on me for being different. Oh well, you're the only friend I need Mr. Boo Boo." The child chuckled as he ate his sandwich. The empty face creature stared at his slice of the food as it disappeared into nothing.

"Cool! Is that how you eat?! You're super awesome, Mr. Boo Boo. You're my best friend in the entire world!" Donny cheered as he hugged the creature. Slender Man stared at the boy who seemed to be the only person to ever like him. The slender wanted to be with Donny forever.

"Where is that ugly little brat!?" A horrid voice was heard from the other part of the forest. "Oh no, it's Mrs. Greenly. IF she finds me, she'll hurt me again." Donny shivered in fear. Then instantly Slender was gone. "Where is that runt? I hate kids... Next time I'll chain him the heater." The fat and old Mrs. Greenly Growled in anger when she suddenly heard a noise.

She gasped, but then shook her head. "Nature, rotten things. They should tear it down! But 'oh no... Slender Man will come and kill us!' Well, I don't see any evil monster thing! But I will find the boy and beat him silly." The woman complained as the air felt heavier.

Then the night was filled with horrid screams. When it was over all that was left of the victim was a puddle of blood. "Mr. Boo Boo." A voice echoed behind Slender as he turned to see the small boy. "Do you hurt people to protect us? Are you my angel protector?" The boy wondered but the creature said nothing and hugged the boy.

* * *

_All I need  
_

_All I need_

_All I need is you..._

* * *


End file.
